legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Aurora
| name = Storm Aurora | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Male | race = Moon Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1333 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = Solonor Thelandira | source = | page = }} A talented ranger who specializes in archery, Storm is the eldest child in the Aurora family. Aside from all that comes with becoming a ranger, his interests are few and far between, but he thinks of himself as a romantic. Village gossip has linked him with Illwyn Galadryn for as long as he can remember, assuming that he spent so much time with her because he was in love with her. The real reason for their companionship, however, was that Storm is infatuated with his younger sister Echo Aurora, who happens to be Illwyn's best friend. In 1371, he admitted his feelings to Echo, who attacked him so viciously that his scars will likely never heal, as they were borne of true hatred. This event is known to Echo and Illwyn as the Unfortunate Incident, but aside from the three of them, no one else is aware of the situation. Storm has since decided that perhaps Illwyn would be a better match for him after all and now spends entirely too much time following her around the village and spying on her. This makes both girls extremely unhappy and they have become very good at getting rid of him despite the fact that he is an excellent tracker. Like many of the other baby boomers in the village, Storm dreams of being an adventurer someday. However, he is a very traditional and obedient elf (aside from his incestuous leanings) and has agreed to wait usual 100 years before doing so. Therefore he spends most of his days at target practice, learning from his grandfather Finwe Aurora, who is an accomplished tracker and archer, although he never adventured. Storm hopes to be the first male adventurer in his direct line since his great-grandfather Ferennae Aurora. He is not a naturally curious elf and has no real interest in history, but he would like to know more about his deceased great-grandfather as the man is something of a mystery. Storm attends school along with the other baby boomers and is an average student. He lives with his father Amras Aurora most of the time. Before the Unfortunate Incident, the two spent a lot of time with Echo, little brother Dusk Aurora and mother Sequoia Aurora, but since then there have been few family get-togethers. Amras and Sequoia are curious about what happened but have so far held their tongues, assuming that the children will forgive each other eventually. Storm's closest friend would be his distant cousin Balantir Aurora but for the most part he is something of a loner. No one but Echo and Illwyn have any idea about the Unfortunate Incident but everyone knows that something happened between the three of them and that the outcome was not positive. The girls, being more popular and charismatic, have come out on top as everyone seems to have sided with them. Relations * Mother Sequoia Aurora * Father Amras Aurora * Sister Echo Aurora * Brother Dusk Aurora * Grandfather Finwe Aurora * Grandmother Tari Aurora * Grandfather Pinelat Olwys * Grandmother Genewlen Olwys * Great-Grandmother Anastasia Aurora * Great-Grandfather Ferennae Aurora * Aunt Eamane Aurora * Uncle Galdor Aurora * Cousin Eresse Aurora Category:Moon Elves Category:Elves Category:NPCs Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:Baby Boomers Category:Worshippers of Solonor Thelandira